


Surprise!

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Billy kidnaps you for a picnic.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiroda0604](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroda0604/gifts).



> Requested by my bestie Lynne. Love you, girl!

“Aw, c’mon babe, where are we going? Tell me!” You’d lost track of the twists and turns your boyfriend’s car had traversed since Billy showed up at your house, blindfolded you, and whisked you away for a surprise. A surprise that he refused to give you any details on, the brat.

“For the last time, no.” He reached over and grabbed your hand, pulling it over to rest your joined hands on his thigh as he drove. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise. Besides, we’re here.”

You felt the car come to a stop. Billy turned off the engine, and you heard his door open and close. A moment later, yours opened, and he helped you step out of the car before he gently removed the cloth from your eyes.

You blinked a few times as your eyes refocused and adjusted to the early evening twilight. He had brought you to a grassy patch of hillside overlooking the night lights of L.A. A blanket was spread out nearby with a picnic basket perched on one corner, and one of Billy’s acoustics carefully laid down on another. He took your hand again and led you over to sit on the blanket as your heart melted, and you smiled softly. You loved when he made these small gestures, and he knew it.

The two of you worked your way through the food in the basket, chatting about everything and nothing. By the end of the meal, you were stretched out in front of him on your back, your head cradled on his crossed legs, as he fed you the occasional bit of what was left. You closed your eyes and sighed in contentment. It was these quiet moments that really defined your relationship.

You felt him absently start carding his fingers through your hair, and opened your eyes to find him looking up at the emerging stars.

“What’s on your mind, babe?”

He shifted his gaze back to you and smiled. “Just thinking about how much I love you, and how damned lucky I am that you’re mine.”

You glanced over at his guitar, then back up at him. “Play me something?”

He nodded, and you sat up to grab the instrument and hand it to him. You sat down next to him with your head on his shoulder as he settled the guitar in his lap. He took a moment to tweak the tuning. “I actually just finished writing a new song. For you.”

You closed your eyes again and simply listened as he plucked out the melody and started singing. He had such a beautiful voice, and didn’t sing nearly often enough. You suspected that you were the only one who got to really hear him on a regular basis, aside from the guys in the band. A stray tear found its way down your cheek from the lyrics.

Billy finished the song and set his guitar back to the side. He looked down at you. “Are you ok? You’re crying.”

You sat up to pull his legs out straight, swinging one of yours over his and settling into his lap. You circled your arms around his neck and smiled. “Happy tears, I promise. That was beautiful, thank you.”

You meant for your kiss to be light, but he soon deepened it. You could feel him starting to harden through his jeans, and tilted your hips down against him. His breath hitched. He slid his hands up along your ribs under your shirt and back down, his thumbs just ghosting along the sides of your breasts. As his hands reached your hips, he grabbed on and pulled you tight against him, both of you groaning at the contact.

Billy laid back, pulling you down with him before rolling you both over so he was on top. He settled between your legs, and supported his weight on his arms to look down at you. You watched his gaze flit over your face. Your fingers slid into his hair as he finally leaned down and started to nip his way along your jawline and down your throat to the sensitive spot at the joint of your neck and shoulder.

He bit down there, making you moan and buck up against him. “Billy, please!” He simply hummed and started his way back up your throat, until you heard the barest of whispers in your ear.

“Marry me.”

You pulled back in surprise. “Wait, what?”

He sat up on his knees to reach towards the picnic basket, pulling out a small velvet box, giving you a chance to sit up yourself. He flipped the box open and offered it to you, revealing an engagement band you had been eyeing at the mall recently. You didn’t even know he knew about it. You looked up at him in shock.

“I have been so incredibly lucky to be able to be with you,” he said. “Please, let me be lucky enough to get to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me.” He pulled the ring out of the box and took your left hand in his, sliding the ring onto your finger.

You pulled your hand back, adjusting to seeing the ring settled there. You must have taken longer than you thought, because Billy started shifting around nervously. Looking up at him, you smiled and gently pushed him over backwards, reclaiming your place astride his hips. Leaning in, you just barely hovered your lips above his, your breaths mingling.

“Yes.”

A big smile broke out over his face, and he pulled you down for a kiss. “Really?”

You pulled back to cup your hand over his cheek. “Really. Absolutely, yes.”

“Oh thank God.” He rolled you back over to kiss you again. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. I would love nothing more than to ravish you right here, right now, but this ground is hard and it’s getting cold. Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.”

You agreed, and helped pack everything up and get it back in the car. You stopped as you were both climbing in.

“Billy?”

He looked at you across the top of the car. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you too. Let’s go.”


End file.
